


【快新/新快】向你而生

by Turkeyyu



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkeyyu/pseuds/Turkeyyu
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 8





	【快新/新快】向你而生

**你愿意分享我的恶梦吗？**

-

一个月前黑衣组织覆灭了，不幸的是，他们最终没能研究出解药。“还差某种成分，”灰原哀说，“也许，就是潘朵拉中的红色物质。”

APTX-4869是长生不老药的残次品，会有逆转时光的效果实属意外。正如抗体以抗原为引，组织造出了和潘朵拉类似的东西，用它作解并非痴人说梦，何况灰原也不是会做梦的乐观主义者。

“但是，潘朵拉早就已经毁了，”黑羽快斗抱歉地说，“我把它敲碎又丢进海里，不可能捞起来。”

“然后你变成了这副样子是吗。”灰原瞥了他一眼，递过去一个采样瓶。

这件事要从两三年前说起。

怪盗基德漂亮地完成了他的使命，将组织的老巢也掀翻，所有不可告人的秘密都曝晒在阳光下。功过相抵，刑期取消外还被当局拉拢，但这些都不是重点。

长时间将潘朵拉近身携带——实际上只有一天，黑羽反驳道——它发散出的魔力影响了怪盗，在小科学家的研究下，确定了黑羽将永远不会老去的事实。

他身上分裂出的新细胞跟母细胞一模一样，没有老化的痕迹。

黑羽噤声，弄了点唾液到瓶子里，转头不去看她，假装突然对实验室墙壁的材料起了兴趣。

后来他们又试过很多方法，发现潘朵拉那点魔力无法提取出来，只要一离开黑羽体内就会消失。灰原哀没辙，无奈地宣告解药制程被腰斩。

“重新活一遍也不错，有什么遗憾都可以去完成啊。”黑羽快斗抱着杯全糖奶茶，走在江户川柯南身边道，一只手放在他头顶揉乱发丝，末了弯下腰笑了笑，“我时间很多，等你七年也没问题哦。”

江户川全然没被安慰到，抬眼看黑羽就好像看到十七岁的自己，又赌气般侧过视线，“帝丹小学到了，你走吧。”然后一闪身，逃出前任怪盗的魔爪。

“名侦探！放学我再来找你——”黑羽把手掌圈成扩音器，朝着逐渐跑远的小身影喊。

魔术师善于操纵人心？

放屁。

他根本不知道我在想什么。

我工藤新一，二十年来没有过遗憾。

但是有时我会想像，当我死去，你却困在依然年轻的身体里。年岁独独光临了你的眼睛，我在里面见过恨意也见过爱意，狂妄的热烈的萧索的迷惘的，唯独不愿它是一汪死水。

以后吃甜品时谁会抹掉你嘴角的奶油，无聊时谁陪你玩那些装模作样又深情款款的文字，你要是又犯困躺在沙发就睡着谁给你盖被子，滑翔翼坏了谁接你回家，被女孩子搭讪谁救你出来，一个人生闷气谁来哄你，受伤了谁给你包扎，谁帮你把鱼带出方圆两公尺，谁可以窥见你扑克脸下的真实 。

唯一的遗憾是关于未来的你啊，不论重来几遍也无法弥补。

“你下辈子就在报纸上发寻人启示，我一定去领你的悬赏金。”黑羽说。

“值多少，401円吗。”

“大侦探好无情，怎么也该是1412吧，寻人要有诚意一点。”

“那还是1314吧，省着点花，要是我下辈子没钱怎么办。”

“……”

-

形容工藤新一有很多种方式，要用黑羽快斗的话来说，他从来不是甘愿受摆布的人——黑羽对这点非常不满，却又钟情于此，有时喜欢和讨厌并非矛盾的反义词——即使被枪抵在脑门上，顺从也只是一时的保护色。

他可以披着江户川柯南的皮假笑，能让自己的社会身份死亡以保身。伪造户籍，伪造身份，他是一缕幽魂，凭空出现而没有合法归宿，却整日跟警视厅打交道。身陷灰色地带，一颗心又比谁都光明磊落。

他总能带来奇迹。

“灰原，再给我一颗解药吧。”

灰原哀淡淡地投来询问的眼神，实验室的冷光打在脸上，将她整个人衬得冷冷清清，“里面没有潘朵拉成分，吃再多也没用——”接着像是想到什么，猛地站起身，走进一步，“你……”

江户川笑了笑，对她比一个“嘘”的手势，“对不起啦。”

“我才没有要你留下的意思，”灰原面无表情道，把解药塞进江户川手里，“要走就快走。”

“江户川柯南，”

他听见呼唤，迟疑地转身望向科学家。

“再见。”

要遇到相似的灵魂很不容易，对江户川而言是，对灰原来说亦然。她看得懂江户川眼底的决意，也明白现世安稳的假象下萌动的心思，曾经的她抓不住这点，失望或后悔都只能沉淀在心底，从此长出的东西都有那点影子。而现在的江户川不一样，他不甘于错过。

他真的是很勇敢，又活得通透的一个人，像泡在混浊酒液里的银色子弹，即使翻滚中染上不属于自己的味道，却总能在某个瞬间见到它不变的锋芒。

酒杯翻了。

没有人被酒精迷了眼，和平的日子尚未到来。

-

江户川提着街角新推出的限量蛋糕，看黑羽把关东煮端上桌。

这是很神奇的一件事，从吹着天台夜风揣测对方的心思，到观察今天晚饭想吃什么。宿敌和恋人其实差不多，都是费尽心力去颇析另一个灵魂，中间那条线于他们而言从来就模模糊糊，谁先跨越其实说不清，等到发现时只好相视而笑，说原来你也是这样。

他们在长空里拥抱，在火场相倚，在失控的驾驶舱共同挽救一架飞机，在杯户饭店顶楼嘲讽彼此，在江古田钟楼擦肩而过。少年的故事可以写成传奇，将对方的名字糅进主线，用最平凡的字眼写隐秘的情愫，于最后一页揭晓这个从头开始铺垫的伏笔。

于是回头审视，才发现生命里早已溶入另一个人的骨血灵魂。

江户川拉着黑羽坐下，攀到他腿上，“黑羽快斗，来接吻吧。”

小小的手掌捧起少年的脸。

“我要离开了。”

江户川说，然后近乎虔诚地吻上去。

-

**我愿意。**

********

********

********

-

********

后来黑羽快斗气急败坏地看着永远停在二十岁的工藤新一，对方现在比他高了一公分。

********

“乖，不要生气。”

********

“你把我当小孩子哄吗！”

********

“是啊，未成年小孩。”

********

********

********


End file.
